


Don't Be Sad

by windychimes



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stupid dreck,” he says. “Everyone can tell when you’re sad. Stop trying to hide it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Sad

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Sol.

He’s pathetic when he’s sad. He snivels, and pouts, and hides, and mopes, and he tries not to look like he’s sad but he fails _so badly_ at it. He’s such an idiot; everyone can tell when he’s sad, it’s so obnoxious.

“Go see him,” Natalia says. She puffs up her cheeks and crosses her arms over her chest, looking as serious as she can.

The effect is terrifying.

“Natalia—”

“No! You’re going to see him and you’re going to see him _now_!”

Arguments with Natalia are never worth it. With a grumble Asch tromps off to find Luke. Why is _he_ always the one who has to take care of him? It’s ridiculous…

Luke is hiding in his room, curled under his covers and sniffling. Asch rolls his eyes. Even after all this time he’s still such a baby.

“Hey, dreck.” Asch heads over to Luke’s bed and yanks the blanket off of it. Luke yelps and curls into a ball.

“H, hey! What’s the big deal?” Luke sits up and rubs his eyes, trying to hide his tears. Idiot. Doesn’t he know much how everyone cares for him? They’re all idiots, too…

Asch lifts Luke up by the shirt and Luke cringes, body tensing as he waits for the inevitable blow. It’s tempting to hit him, the dreck needs some sense smacked into him, but instead Asch just pulls Luke into a tight hug.

“Stupid dreck,” he says. “Everyone can tell when you’re sad. Stop trying to hide it.” Luke’s body remains tense at first but it soon relaxes and Luke hugs Asch back, clinging to him like a lifeline and burying his head in the crook of Asch’s neck.

“Asch…”

“Shut up,” Asch growls, and runs his hands through Luke’s short hair. “Just stop being sad all the time.”

Luke laughs and kisses his cheek. “Okay. I’ll be happy for you.”

Asch throws Luke on the bed with a grunt of disgust and stomps off. Behind him Luke’s laughter rings out and Asch presses his face to his palm. Stupid dreck, kissing him like that. Who does he think he is? Feh. See if he ever cheers that replica up again…

Back in his room, Luke smiles to himself. “Thanks, Asch,” he says. “I love you, too.”


End file.
